Overrunning clutches, especially roller clutches, typically operate between a pair of relatively rotatable coaxial members. Overrunning clutches are used in many applications, and may operate passively so as to allow one member to rotate in only one direction relative to another, as in a torque converter. When used between two clutch races in an automatic transmission, however, such clutches operate actively, so as to transfer torque in a selected direction. In any application, however, the wedging elements of such an overrunning clutch, typically cylindrical rollers, must support a load. Such a roller clutch generally includes a cage that is located between the races and a row of rollers contained by a suitable means within the cage. The rollers wedge between the races so as to transfer torque in one direction of relative rotation, but rotate freely or overrun in the other direction. Generally, such clutches contain a single row of rollers, and their load bearing capacity is proportional to their length. Where it is desired to increase the load bearing capacity, it is known to place two overrunning clutches side-by-side, as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,590 to Gorsky, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An example of a single overrunning clutch having a double row of rollers may be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,331 to Peterson et al. The clutch disclosed there, however, is of the type that has to be externally shifted in order to transmit torque in a selected direction. Such a design is not useful in an environment like an automatic transmission where the rollers must be continually energized so as to automatically react in the selected direction desired.